19 Days Wikia
Welcome to the 19 Days (19 Tian) Wikia! 19天 (Chinese); 19 Dni (Polish) 19 дней (Russian); 19 Ngày (Vietnamese); 19일 (Korean); 19日 (Japanese); 19 Jours (French); 19 Giorni (Italian); 19 Dage(Danish) 19 Days is a great Manhua! We found out that it doesn't have a wikia page yet, so we decided to make one! Excuse us if we don't know too much about 19 Days, and if you know more, don't be afraid to tell us! Welcome! Background 19 Days (19 Tian) is a comedic Chinese manhua written and illustrated by artist old先 ( Old Xian ) who resides in Hangzhou, China. Some of her other works include Mosspacca Advertising Department, The Specific Heat Capacity of Love, and Xiao Chou Dan Ni (aka Joker Danny). 19 Days, in particular, is a BL webcomic, featuring characters Zhan Zheng Xi (展正希) and Jian Yi (见一) who are childhood friends. Around chapter 140 the sub-story featuring the flirty He Tian (賀天) and reluctant Mo Guanshan (莫关山) began. Story When the story starts, both of the characters are older, but then they discuss and the story transitions to a memory of them in middle school ( when Jian Yi was popular, and before he disappeared ). Here, the author establishes their strong relationship, personalities, and hilarious misfortune. The two boys' relationship slowly eases into lighthearted romance instead of friendship. Then there is a love triangle that spins off into a separate romance when a 4th MC is introduced. Zheng Xi's & Jian Yi's relationship is a blend of sexual & romantic tension, fluffy comedy, bromance, confused feelings, childhood promises, & uncertainty. Zheng Xi is reluctantly pursued by his best friend, but despite his violent reactions to flirtations, he feels he needs to protect the one chasing him & not hurt his feelings. It's completely ambiguous as to which would ever be the seme if the series crossed the line into yaoi, as the comedic awkward situations play with their positions. In stark contrast, He Tian & Mo Guan Shan's relationship is that of a starving wild animal relentlessly hunting its target, & sees no difference between "prey" & "mate." They don't get along that well at firts, but there is seen prominet change in He rians behavior causing Mo GuanShan to confess that he "dies not dislike him that much". Though He tian is depicted as: Violent, trollish, manipulative, coercive, & sexually assertive; he has developed more as a character, and we're told later on that a lot of his unlikable traits are a facade and he can be gentle, understanding and humble. Initially starting off as a 4koma gag series, it eventually develops a progressive plot & back story. Jian Yi is the most prominently focused on character. Trivia * The Chinese name for the He Tian x Mo Guan Shan pairing is 贺紅 (He Hong) which means "Congratulate Orange" but also translates to "Congratulations." In Japanese, 贺紅 translates into "Flip-Flop." * The Chinese name for the Jian Yi x Zhan Zheng Xi pairing is 贱炸 (Jian Zha) which translates to "Cheap Fried." In Japanese, 贱炸 translates into "Fire." * The Chinese name for the He x Jian pairing is 微贱 which can also be translated to "Humble" (Weijian). In Japanese it translates to "Fine." Navigation Chapters ☀19 Days Chapter 1 Characters Jian Yi Zhan Zheng Xi He Tian Mo Guan Shan